


The Understanding of the Judgement

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Sushi, Sushi dinner casue why not, Yes - Ren has a small crush on Sae, fem ren, you'll see more in part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Before Ren goes, she has one thing she needs to do - have dinner with her Judgement - a small way to thank her for all she has done.
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Understanding of the Judgement

It was March, Ren will be going back soon. Back home, but there is one thing she needs to do before she leaves the city. She managed to convince Makoto to give her Sae’s number. It didn’t take much. Ren called the older Niijima.

_ “Hello, Niijima speaking.” Sae said. _

“Hey Niijima, it’s Amamyia.” Ren said. “Sorry to bother you, but are you free this evening?”

_ “Oh Amamiya, I’m glad you called.” Sae said. “And yes, I am free. Why?” _

“Great, do you want to get dinner together? I’ll pay.” Ren offered. “I know a great place in Ginza I really want to go to.”

_ “Ginza? I don’t see why not.” Sae said. _

“Great! See you there!” Ren said. “I’ll be waiting at the front of the station.”

_ “Alright, see you soon.” Sae said. _

Ren hung up and quickly headed off. Ren made it to the meeting spot to see she was the first one there. Good. Ren didn’t have to wait long for Sae. Ren smiled.

“Makoto did mention you asked for my number.” Sae said.

“Sorry, I kinda pressured her into it.” Ren apologised. “It almost cost me my life.”

Sae smiled.

“I can imagine.” Sae said.

Ren chuckled.

“Come on, the place isn’t far.” Ren said.

The pair headed off. They made it to the sushi restaurant. They sat down and ordered.

“Are you sure you can afford this?” Sae asked.

“Of course, I wouldn’t ask you here otherwise.” Ren assured her. “I thought it would be nice to catch up before I head home.”

“Makoto did mention you’ll be heading back soon.” Sae admitted. 

“I can’t wait. I miss my brother and sister.” Ren confessed. “I miss my home. I miss my hometown.”

“And your parents?” Sae questioned.

Ren sighed.

“They’re gone.” Ren whispered.

Sae looked at her shocked.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Sae apologised.

Ren chuckled.

“No, don’t be. Not many people do. I haven’t told the others. The only one who knows, as far as I know, is Morgana.” Ren explained. “Still not something I like talking about and it’s been seven years, this year.” 

Sae looked down.

“Can you tell me about it?” Sae asked.

“If you really want to know.” Ren whispered. “Not much to it anyway, car vs truck. We were going on a vacation, it was raining. The truck driver fell asleep and well… there was nothing we could do.”

Ren looked at her drink.

“Things changed a lot after that. Our uncle helped us sell our family home and what we could so my brother and I could rent an apartment. It’s a nice size for it’s prince. The following year, he came back and helped us adopt my little sister.” Ren explained. “But at the end of the day, it was just the three of us. My brother is not well enough to work full time so I took the role instead.”

“That must have been difficult, at a young age.” Sae said.

Ren sighed.

“It was hard, I was lucky to know so many good people who helped me. My brother did get a job, so when he’s well enough to work, he does.” Ren admitted. “But we have each other and that’s all that matters in the end.”

Sae sighed.

“Makoto told me a bit about your father and well… so did your Shadow.” Ren confessed. “To lose your father in such a way, so suddenly.”

“I guess we’re the same in that regard.” Sae said.

Ren smiled.

“I guess we are.” Ren agreed.

Sae chuckled.

“So what’s next for the great leader of the Phantom Thieves?” Sae asked.

“I’m not quite sure. My life will just go back to how it was.” Ren answered. “But the main thing is spending each moment I can with my family and putting them first. I don’t think I’ll take any more huge risks any more.”

“You’ve got a family to support, after all.” Sae pointed out.

Ren nodded.

“I do.” Ren whispered.

They got their food and started eating. Ren chuckled, it was so good. Sae’s phone went off and Ren looked at her. Sae pulled it out.

“It’s Makoto.” Sae said. “I messaged her and told her I won’t be having dinner at home. She’s worried.”

Ren chuckled. 

“That sounds like Makoto.” Ren laughed. “She’s an amazing woman and a great adviser.”

Sae smiled as she put her phone away, then went back to eating.

“So, why sushi?” Sae asked.

“Why not.” Ren answered. “Sushi is amazing, especially here.”

Sae smiled.

“You’re not wrong.” Sae agreed.

“Think of it as my way to thank you.” Ren told her. “Without your help, we wouldn’t have been able to stop Shido, let alone helping me to escape the integration room.”

Ren smiled.

“But more importantly, you believe in me. When you took my phone and showed Akechi.” Ren added. “You put all your bets on me. I will never forget that.”

Sae smiled.

“I think a dinner like this is a small way to return the favour.” Ren admitted. “I couldn’t think what else to do, so sushi it was.”

“I think this is enough.” Sae said.

Ren smiled. After they were done eating, the pair headed off. They made small talk as they sat on the train. Making it back to Shibuya, the pair walked to the side.

“It’s getting late.” Ren whispered.

“I should get going as well. I’m sure Makoto is worried.” Sae said.

Ren chuckled.

“I hope we can catch up when I come back.” Ren said. 

“I would like that.” Sae agreed.

“Maybe I can take you out to a bar.” Ren said.

“Aren’t you underage?” Sae questioned.

Ren chuckled.

“Since when has that ever stopped me. I smoke, remember.” 

Sae chuckled.

“That’s true.” Sae said. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“And I know the perfect place.” Ren admitted. “I’ll have to find out when you are free and work on a time when I’m in town. I won’t be till May.”

“I’ll keep my books open.” Sae said.

Ren smiled.

“I’m looking forward to it, Sae.” Ren said. “Good night.”

“Of course. Good night, Ren.” Sae said.

Sae walked off. Ren giggled to herself as she headed off. Ren made it to Lebanc, of course the shop was closed. Ren headed in and yawned as Morgana ran over.

“There you are. Where did you go?” Morgana asked.

“I just had dinner with Sae.” Ren answered. “It was quite nice.”

“I see, that’s nice of you.” Morgana siad.

Ren yawned.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep.” Morgana said, heading off. 

Ren moaned. Maybe she should have invited Sae to a bar instead. Ren chuckled, heading upstairs. There’s always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute idea I had in my head, that or them going to the bar, still might do that bar idea - not sure.


End file.
